Besos de murcielago
by Ami Kou
Summary: Nueva actualización.. Soy pesima para un summary pero ahi va. Haruka, una chico de la alta sociedad inglesa, va a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con los Kaioh, una familia de clase media americana. Michiru será la encargada de hacerle de anfitriona, pero la verdad es que no lo tendrá nada fácil: la personalidad excéntrica y sofisticada de Haruka se desvelará muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola muy buenas con todos... Como han estado ¿?.. Bueno quería proponerles un trabajo xD okno verán tengo deseos de transcribir Besos de Murciélago pero con los personajes centrados en Haruka y Michiru.

Es una historia muy bonita y graciosa que sé muy bien que les gustara.

Ahora quisiera que me dejaran su opinión para saber si lo hago o no :/… Tal vez a algunas le moleste eso por eso preferí primero preguntarles antes de empezar a transcribirlo y evitar algún mal entendido ..

Avísenme para empezarla desde ya a subirla y poder entretener a todos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola disculpen disculpen D:.. Ustedes me han de querer matar por no haber subido nada, De verdad he tenido unos problemas en casa y personales también, así que no podía hacer nada sin contar que mi pc se bloqueo y ni como escribir u.u**_

**_Ah cierto me olvidaba xD Hubieron personas que me dijeron que no cambiara la sexualidad de Haruka así que no se preocupen la dejare tal y como es, solo que es un poco difícil hacer los cambios al menos en ciertas partes que bueno mas adelante lo podrán ver_**

_****__**Les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les llame la atención y si tienen algo que decirme háganlo :) yo les **_**_responderé y esta vez si estaré un poco mas entregada a este trabajo, les recuerdo que es la primera vez que lo hago, así que por favor por favor por favor ! no sean crueles conmigo :c :'(. Arigato ! :D_**

******Capitulo 1**

_**La importancia de la primera impresión**_

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

—¡Levanta más el cartel, Michiru!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Michiru. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Kaioh, ¡bienvenido a América !».

Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Michiru nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Michiru —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Chist…

El señor Kaioh le indicó que guardase silencio. Michiru alzó la vista hacia la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callado e invisible que fuese aquel inglés, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes, suaves pero seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos ojos verde olivo penetrante.

—Yo… soy Haruka.

—¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Michiru, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

—¡Haruka! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Kaioh lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico. Al acabar el abrazo, la señora Kaioh objeto aquella duda que le había marcado —Haruka eres una chica, Pensábamos que eras un muchacho, disculpa nuestra error.

—No se preocupen, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Michiru, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Michiru clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar a la chica de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar. Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.

Haruka había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Nagisa cuando el señor Kaioh aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.

Haruka bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Ella odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invadían el terreno. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí. Quizá si robase el coche del señor Kaioh en plena noche…

— ¿Haruka? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo. —Nagisa le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Michiru vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

—¡Akito! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido. Haruka dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Akito, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, que aferraba con las manos.

—¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ha llegado la persona de Inglaterra, en realidad ah sido una muchacha —explicó la mujer.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento.

A continuación, Nagisa cerró la puerta suavemente. Haruka la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Haruka.

La señora Kaioh pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Michiru que condujese a Haruka a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Michiru explicó:

—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Haruka—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Michiru entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que la nueva inquilina le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con una desconocida.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Haruka frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Haruka se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos verde olivo se clavaron en los de Michiru como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Michiru se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Michiru necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Haruka hacía uso; como si fuese un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

Michiru rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Michiru estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Haruka se giró hacia ella.

—¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Michiru, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento de la tal Haruka, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a una loca a pasar las Navidades en casa.


End file.
